


Last Christmas

by ani_bester



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: Battlefield, M/M, Soldiers, War, War Era, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Last Christmas Bucky and Toro share together in the 40's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> As lots of people have pointed out to Brubaker, Christmas for Bucky and Toro in 1944 likely did not involve a Dance Hall. I know his Winter Kills story (which is awesome) make it canon they were there on the 25h, and not at the Battle of the Bulge, but I wrote this anyway. ^^

Bullets slammed into the ground, driving Bucky from tree he'd been using as cover. Panicked, he looked around, then saw Toro motioning him toward the snow embankment. He ran thinking about the cold biting against his nose, not the bullets. As his back hit the snow, he felt the freezing wetness soak into the few dry spots he had left. Beside him, he could see Toro, pale skin and green shorts standing out against the white snow.

"Where's your camouflage," Bucky shouted. 

Toro turned and gave him a blank look, he indicated his ear to say he hadn't heard over the gunfire and grenades. 

And the screaming. 

Bucky pulled at the white sheet he'd fashioned into impromptu snow camouflage and the pointed to Toro, frowning. Toro shook his head a leaned closer. He smelled like burnt flesh.

"I burned it up dummy," he shouted. 

Bucky nodded his understanding as he pulled out his gun to reload it. 

Bucky watched Toro's mouth move as he said more, but machine gun bursts covered the words. Bucky leaned closer to let him know that then just leaned all the way in and kissed Toro as he shoved the bullets into his gun. 

"Merry Christmas," he yelled over the sound of German voices raised in alarm. 

Toro looked shocked, then shoved Bucky down into the snow drift as he flamed on. Gunfire was cut short and Bucky could hear people screaming, no even in German, just screaming. 

"You too," Toro said, as he pulled Bucky out of the drift and against his lips. They touched for less then a second before they broke part.

"Cover me," Toro yelled. "I'm going to take out that tank."

Bucky gave a thumbs up, and then Toro flew off, leaving only melted snow behind.


End file.
